


Tough guy

by starker_thorki



Series: Starker [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Happy Peter Parker, Happy Tony Stark, Humor, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protectiveness, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_thorki/pseuds/starker_thorki
Summary: "I'm digging the tough guy act, little man, but you're too cute to fool me."





	Tough guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, leave requests on my tumblr @starker-thorki

Peter and Tony were out for lunch at a small diner close to Tony's home. They were both enjoying their meal and each others company until a man, just a little older than peter (about 20-22) came up to them. Both Tony and Peter thought that it was a fan or someone who was genuinely interested in either of them at first but they were obviously mistaken when the drink that the man was holding in his hand was suddenly purred over Tony's head.

"What the Shit!?" Tony exclaims and Peter is up in an instant, ready to pounce on the man and give him a beating but he was already running for the door by the time Peter was able to get out of his booth. This did not stop Peter though, as he ran after him with Tony pulling out some money and placing it on the booth they were eating at before following suite.

"Peter!"

Tony could see Peter chasing the bloke and could hear him yelling at him things like; "you're gonna pay for that!" and "asshole!"

Tony, still running after Peter, stopped and decided to just wait for Peter to come back because it didn't seem likely that the man was going to get caught. Peter put up one hell of a chase though, that's for sure as it took a little over 5 minutes for him to make his way back to Tony.

"Bastard got away Mr Stark!" He says panting, bent over with his hands resting on his knees. "I swear if I ever meet him again, he is going to pay. I mean, why would someone do that! Wow man. I was gonna teach him a lesson."

That sentence made Tony chuckle and he couldn't help but reply with; "I'm digging the tough guy act, little man, but you're too cute to fool me kid."

"What! I totally could've had him!" Peter replies almost instantly in defence.

"Yes of course Pete. I don't doubt it." Tony states and puts a hand on Peter's shoulder, guiding him to walk back to where they had parked at the diner.

"Tough guy act" Peter starts mumbling under his breath, "pfft, as if."

This just makes Tony chuckle again and plant a kiss on the top of Peter's head. "Let's go home." He says, looking to Peter with a smile.


End file.
